A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pipe aligning jigs, more specifically, an alignment device that is able to attach onto an open end of a pipe.
Pipe fitting is a difficult skill to master. This is especially true where open ends of a pipe are difficult to reach, and require assistance in determining a level point in space therefrom. What is needed is a device that aids a pipe fitter in ascertaining a leveled point in space, which is projected from the distal end of the existing pipe. The device of the present application addresses this need by providing an alignment device that is adapted or configured for use with the distal end of the existing pipe.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a pipe alignment device that includes an adaptor coupling that enables a leveling laser and spirit level to attach to a distal end of a pipe in order to determine a level alignment of the leveling laser; wherein the adaptor coupling is configured to attach onto a distal end of a pipe; wherein the leveling laser and the spirit level are mounted on an alignment housing that is able to attach onto the adaptor coupling; wherein the leveling laser is oriented on a distal end of the alignment housing and directs the laser away from the distal end of the pipe that the adaptor coupling is attached onto; wherein the adaptor coupling includes a plurality of set screws that secure the adaptor coupling to the distal end of the pipe as well as to secure the alignment housing to the adaptor coupling; wherein the set screws also provides means for adjustment of the alignment housing with respect to the distal end of the pipe.
The Bonaventura, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,752) discloses an extensible carpenter's level. However, the level is unable to attach itself onto a distal end of a pipe, and project a leveled laser there from.
The Strutt et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0141546) discloses a twin, spirit level wherein a receptacle provides a storage for the second level. Again, the level is unable to secure itself onto a distal end of an existing pipe in order to project a leveled laser there from.
The Owoc et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,277) discloses a level with a band securing apparatus wherein a separate band storage compartment may also be provided. Again, the level is unable to secure itself onto a distal end of an existing pipe in order to project a leveled laser there from.
The McWilliams et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,567) discloses an illuminated spirit level with storage for a spare electrical bulb. Again, the spirit level does not secure itself onto an open distal end of an existing pipe so as to project a leveled laser there from to aid in pipe fitting.
The Golaszewski et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 488,729) illustrates an ornamental design for a multi-purpose hand tool that includes tape measure, chalk line, level, angle replicator, and plumb bob in side compartment. However, the hand tool is unable to attach onto an open, distal end of an existing pipe in order to project a leveled laser line there from.
The Vasile Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,489) discloses a square-level measuring tool that provides a combination of several tools and includes a tape measure, levels, stud locator and marker, packaged into a single unit. Again, the tool is not for use with the distal open end of an existing pipe.
The Zirk et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0172839) discloses a multi-use tool containing a tape measure, with tape lock, a laser device, a pencil sharpener, level indicators, a pencil holder, a storage compartment, and rotatable straight edge. Again, the tool is unable to secure itself onto the open distal end of a pipe for use in aligning a leveled laser line therefrom, and in use with pipe fitting.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a pipe alignment device that includes an adaptor coupling that enables a leveling laser and spirit level to attach to a distal end of a pipe in order to determine a level alignment of the leveling laser; wherein the adaptor coupling is configured to attach onto a distal end of a pipe; wherein the leveling laser and the spirit level are mounted on an alignment housing that is able to attach onto the adaptor coupling; wherein the leveling laser is oriented on a distal end of the alignment housing and directs the laser away from the distal end of the pipe that the adaptor coupling is attached onto; wherein the adaptor coupling includes a plurality of set screws that secure the adaptor coupling to the distal end of the pipe as well as to secure the alignment housing to the adaptor coupling; wherein the set screws also provide means for adjustment of the alignment housing with respect to the distal end of the pipe. In this regard, the pipe alignment device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.